


mess is mine

by prinxiety



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst and Smut, Dependency Issues, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Trans Virgil, lots of my writing is based on headcanons btw, may have been slightly drunk writing this forgive any spelling mistakes asdfgh, more porn bc y'all keep asking lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinxiety/pseuds/prinxiety
Summary: "hold on, darlingthis body is yours,this body is yours and minewell hold on, my darlingthis mess was yours,now your mess is mine"





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my usual prose~ smut so fair warning, this is explicit.
> 
> (also warning for my fellow transmasc pals, there is mentions of genitalia.)

 

 

 

Dependent. That's what Logan would say. Virgil was a dependent.

 

> _"It's blatantly unhealthy to rely on a loved one for your mental stability and it is not a healthy coping mechanism."_
> 
>  

But all reason had left Virgil's conscious when Roman continued to pepper soft kisses below Virgil's jawline - he knew he was sensitive there, among many other places. Long, pale fingers journeyed under Roman's shirt, feeling his sculpted abdomen and tan skin, desperate. Desperate to feel him, desperate to leave the pain behind. He felt _disgusting_ , like he was using his gracious lover to mend his own emotional wounds. Roman was always all too willingly to help Virgil, no matter what the means. Virgil knew this, and yet continued to pull the top off Roman, a breathless moan escaping him when Roman returned to kissing down his neck and chest. Virgil needed this - no - _Anxiety_ needed this.

His insecurities ate him alive on a daily basis -- he needed this. He needed to feel wanted. _Loved_. Roman deserved better. He deserved someone who wasn't such an emotional mess and yet, Virgil couldn't bring himself to pull away when Roman finally came back up and kissed the corners of his mouth before landing on Virgil's lips with such gentleness, Virgil could've finally broke down crying. He didn't _deserve_ this, yet _depended_ on it like a man depended on oxygen.

" _Please._ "

"What do you need, love?" Roman responded softly, slowing down to a stop to ensure Virgil was okay. Virgil couldn't meet his gaze.

"Please -- _please._ Touch me, _fuck_ me - _anything. **Please.** _ " Soft lips met Virgil's cracked ones in attempt to soothe.

"Shhh... it's okay - I'll take care of you."


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay on this chapter, college is killing me. previous chapter warning still apply.
> 
> also thank you for the lovely comments on the last chapter!

The two Sides stumbled across the room towards Virgil's poster bed. Intertwined bodies toppled onto the black sheets, Roman just about managing to keep himself sitting on the edge of the bed with Virgil climbing into his lap. Virgil's cold yet gentle fingers cupped Roman's face as their lips connected again. Virgil loved Roman's face, a sentiment which seems strange at first glance; outside Thomas' mind, every Side is his mirror in order to reflect his feeling more effectively. But once they sink out? Features begin to chip away. A freckle or three disappear, bodies change; Patton looses a couple of feet in height, Logan's eyes begin to shift back to their original piercing blue, along with many other changes, noticeable or not. And Roman, _oh, Roman._ Virgil could never forget seeing him within the Mind Space for the first time. The tallest Side, a gentle tan visible from his adventuring, freckles abandoned and replaced with a collection of beauty marks, one below his right eye and few peppering his body. Also, the Side with the longest hair; medium in length, violet tinted locks, with longer waves on top and a shorter cut at the bottom. Very princely - very Roman; Virgil thought it suited him nicely.

The anxious trait was pulled out from his thoughts when Roman wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, pulling them closer together, if it was at all possible at that point. The room felt unbearably hot at this point, and both Sides beginning to get more desperate for more touch. Virgil eventually gave in, gently grinding his hips into Roman's, who let a whine pitched higher than he'd like to admit. He clung onto Virgil's hoodie once they pulled apart.

"You're..wearing too much.." The prince huffed, slightly breathless.

" _Hi, kettle, I'm pot._ " Virgil replied, a tiny grin gracing his lips as his hands move from Roman's jaw and down his bare chest to his jeans, already unbuttoning them.

Roman unzipped Virgil's hoodie in the mean time, following by pulling his shirt off. The usual struggle followed, Virgil growling lowly as he tried pulling his binder off before Roman eventually managed to get him unstuck. Upon discarding the piece of clothing, Virgil threw his loose black shirt back over his head before returning to kiss Roman, falling backwards onto the bed. They managed to get Roman's jeans off halfway down before eventually having to part as Roman sat up to pull them off.

Virgil complained under his breath. "You and your dumb skinny jeans.."

"I'll have you know my _behind_ looks _amazing_ in them."

Virgil couldn't argue.

They returned to their previous position, both their underwear being the last piece of barrier between their bodies. Roman clumsily flipped the both of them to be on top, kisses trailing down Virgil's chest and stomach, fingers dipping between the elastic bands of his boxers.

"This okay?"

Virgil nodded feverishly, his left arm draped across his own eyes. The prince's lips curled into a fond smile. He knew maintaining eye contact like this made the other trait anxious, and let him be, kissing the inner part of Virgil's thigh in gentle reassurance and understanding.

"I'll take care of you." He said, finally pulling Virgil's briefs down.

Virgil was already wet from the elongated make out, desperate for touch since the start. Roman decided to spare him from the usual teasing and gently eased his thumb between the other trait's wet folds, slowly starting to work him with his fingers. A finger was eased in and very shortly, a second followed causing Virgil to cry out a little, out of pleasure and desperation. "P..Please.."

Roman pressed his lips to Virgil's inner thigh once more in response. "Patience, love. You're doing so well." A quiet moan escaped Virgil's lips at the response. His moans turned breathier and slightly higher pitched when he finally felt Roman's tongue sweep across his soaked folds, mouth eventually attaching to his clit, making Virgil cry out. Roman swore he could've come undone at the sound alone before Virgil's fingers buried themselves in his hair, lightly pulling him closer and making Roman groan deeply in response. Eventually he slipped his fingers out, both hands clinging onto Virgil's thighs to bring him closer as he continued his ministrations. Virgil was only getting louder and his legs began closing in on Roman's head, almost trapping him. Roman knew he was close and he himself was painfully hard at this point - _Virgil was always his priority, though_ \- and continued before feeling the other's fingers pull a little harder on his hair, as if pulling him away. Virgil cut him across upon noticing the flash of concern on Roman's face.

"W-wait..wait.. I need..inside.."

Roman understood, and pushed himself back up to his boyfriend level, kissing him before pulling away to lean over and dig out a condom packet from the bedside drawer. He was quick to discard his underwear and ready himself as Virgil clung to him again, arms wrapped around Roman's neck. Upon positioning himself between Virgil's spread legs, he looked as if to ask if the anxious Side was ready before Virgil once again cut across, this time with a kiss and a breathless "Please."

Neither of them could last long at that point, as Roman set a gentle yet firm pace, Virgil was already slowly scratching down the prince's back with high pitched moans escaping him, to his embarrassment. He hated hearing himself make such noises, but Roman, once again, eased his thoughts.

"Come on, love, come for me." Roman encouraged, continuing his movements as he returned to the soft spot below Virgil's jaw.

Hiding his face in the crook of Roman's neck, Virgil arched with a small cry, his orgasm finally washing over him as Roman quickened his pace and shortly followed with a low moan.

The two collapsed like rag dolls on top of one another, Roman slightly adjusting as not to crush his smaller boyfriend. Quietly enjoying the bliss among the slowing shallow breathing and humidity, Roman tiredly kissed near Virgil's shoulder and collar bone. He could only wish Virgil saw what Roman saw when he finally looked up, seeing the usually anxious Side, at peace, pale skin almost glowing; he was ethereal and if someone claimed he was some sort of angelic being, Roman would've believed them without a doubt. A guardian angel, if you will.

With no expectations within him, Roman smiled,

"I love you."

Virgil's breathing calmed. "...I know." And that was enough for the creative Side. He knew Virgil almost too well at that point. He knew how difficult those words were for him to hear. Virgil could hardly accept compliments without brushing them off with a joke, so in Roman's eyes, this was enough. _Virgil was enough._

And Roman wished deep in his heart the other believed it when he told him. But for now, this was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
